Zen 10 Episode 8: Prime Rising (Part 2)
Later... Zen: hey optimus, can we go home already? If I don't get home by 10, the cops would come looking for me Jasmine: I'm sure I can get my dad to handle the cops part Optimus: have you broken the law? Zen: no, curfew Optimus: human customs, I have not considered, well then Ironhide: optimus, we can't let them just wander off, it's too dangerous Optimus: true, anyone perceived as out allies would be in great danger Optimus: very well then, bumblebee, you will accompany Jasmine home. Ratchet... Ratchet: busy Optimus: Arcee, you will accompany Zen home Zen: I can protect myself Arcee: we've seen what you can do in battle kid, you better off with me Arcee transforms into a motorcycle Arcee: come on, let's go Zen hops on and they drive away Later... Zen drives in the garage Just then, grandpa max and grandma verdona walks out Zen: I can explain Grandpa max: you better do, how did you even afford that motorcycle? Zen: it's used, it's abused, it needs a ton of repairs, anyway, my point is, I can't be riding on that bicycle forever Grandma verdona: hmm, very well then, but this is just a chance to prove yourself, that you can be responsible Grandpa max: well, at least there's a reason to wear your helmet every time you ride Zen: sure thing grandpa, thanks The next day... Arcee rumbling in the garage Zen rushes in Zen: arcee! What are you doing? You'll wake my grandparents Arcee: hurry, let's go, I need to get back to base, you can watch cartoons back at base with bumblebee Zen: ugh! Cartoons! I'm 16! Arcee: leave a note for your grandparents, they worry Meanwhile.... In a decepticon energon mine chamber Starscream, the decepticon second in command, walks out Starscream: Hey, you there, fetch me a sample of that energon Suddenly, another figure walks out Figure: starscream The figure is revealed to be the decepticon leader, Megatron Megatron: starscream, now that i've returned, I believe I'll be the one issuing the commands Starscream: of course, lord megatron Starscream: lord megatron, in your absence, the miners have mined quite a stockpile, under my command, waiting for your definite return Megatron: wrong strategy starscream, we will show ourselves, no more hiding, no mercy! Now, activate the troops and we shall launch and attack in the city Starscream: but, lord megatron, you're making a big mistake... Megatron looks at starscream angrily Starscream: I mean, of course, lord megatron, right away Starscream: go! Lord Megatron wants a full scale attack on this planet, blackout, knockout, breakaway, barricade, brawl, bludgeon and sideways, bring the troops and launch the attack! Meanwhile... In autobot base... Ratchet: optimus, decepticon activity present in large numbers in downtown! Optimus: a decepticon incursion,..... Megatron! Zen: he's back? Optimus: I'm afraid so Zen Optimus: all autobots, the decepticons have gone all out this time, we must stop them at all costs! Autobots, transform and roll out! The autobots transform Zen: can we go? Optimus: it's too dangerous Zen: come on, we've been in worse situations than this Optimus: very well, hop on your guardian bots, and we will set off Zen and Jasmine get onto their respective cars Optimus opens a ground bridge, which is a portal Optimus: roll out! All the autobots drive into the portal and it transports them to the battle scene The decepticons arrive... Zen: they don't look like the same purple robots we fought before Arcee: they are just merely drones, these are the big guys Zen: AW man, we barely even took down one the last time The decepticons transform The autobots transform Blackout: decepticons, attack! Optimus: autobots, we must stop the decepticons at all costs Bumblebee transforms and carries jasmine to behind a alley Jasmine: behind you! Bumblebee turns around and sees barricade Barricade uses his saw to attack bumblebee But bumblebee dodges in time Bumblebee punches barricade back They both battle Meanwhile... Breakdown charges towards the autobots Bulkhead: I got this Bulkhead holds off breakdown They both start to wrestle The other decepticons start shooting back The autobots transform and disperse themselves Sideswipe and mirage charge towards brawl Mirage transforms and uses his whips to hold brawl down Sideswipe transforms and shoots brawl Suddenly, jazz drives in Jazz transforms and fires his missiles at brawl Brawl breaks the whips and get up Brawl blasts the three autobots But they dodge Jazz and sideswipe continuously fire at brawl, distracting him Mirage jumps up and uses his wrist blades to slash brawl's head off Brawl falls dead... Mirage: decepticon punk Meanwhile... Knockout: Now, now, who would be a good autobot to snag? Knockout spots arcee killing decepticon drones Knockout uses his electric staff to stun arcee Arcee dodges and kicks knockout Knockout falls AKnockout: you autobot scum! Knockout shoots arcee Arcee takes cover and fires back Arcee jumps up and draws her wrist blades Arcee slashes knockout But knockout draws his electric staff and blocks They get into a blade fight Unknowingly, arcee is already aimed by blackout Blackout fires a missile Just then, a sonic wave knocks the missiles away Nightinger just appears infront of blackout Nightwinger blasts a sonic wave at blackout in his helicopter mode Blackout transforms Suddenly, jazz, sideswipe and mirage attack blackout Meanwhile... Megatron and starscream are watching the fight from above Megatron grabs starscream Megatron: why can't you do anything right?! Megatron punches starscream Starscream: but lord megatron, we still have soundwave and shockwave, and us Megatron: then send them in! Starscream: soundwave! Shockwave! Kill the autobots! Meanwhile... Barricade trying to cut bumblebee with his saw Bumblebee keeps dodging Bumblebee punches barricade in the face Barricade falls Barricade takes out his cannon Barricade aims it at jasmine Barricade fires it Suddenly, something swoops in and grabs jasmine away from the missile Jasmine looks up and sees nightwinger Jasmine: finally good to see a familiar face Nightwinger settles jasmine in an abandoned building Nightwinger: We'll stay in here until the autobots find us Nightwinger transforms back to Zen Sudddenly, starscream pops in the building from above Megatron flies in Megatron: hello boy, hahah To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)